Tecna
Tecna is the Fairy of Technology and an Alfea student who joined the Winx Club along with five other fairies during her stay at the school for fairies. As the science expert of the group, the team relies on Tecna to solve any technological issues, whether magical or ordinary. Tecna first appeared in the second episode of season one, Welcome to Magix. Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be annoying. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is unselfish and nice to them - she truly cares for them, even if she can't always show it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. She has a husky American voice in the RAI version and a British voice in the 4Kids version. According to her profile page at winxclub.com, Tecna also enjoys doing sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. She also really likes Timmy but doesn't know how to tell him. Sometimes she feels like the rest of the girls don't treat her like she is important. Tecna does not like when Stella bags on her style either. Sometimes they treat her like she is a computer. Tecna helps them all. She is a really loyal friend, she feels like Musa and Timmy are the only two that understand her. She also has a strong bond with Flora. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. Seasons Season 1 In season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx with a IQ of 150 and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning she shows little actual emotion and is straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in episode 7 that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she's showing too much emotion. Through the season she acts as the one who always think logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season you could see that she and Bloom weren't really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. Winx Club:One Hour Special Tecna appears behind Bloom telling her that walking backwards is irrational, after introducing herself, Tecna asks for her roommate, in that Musa arrives and the five girls quickly become friends and go to Magix to eat pizza. In the city, the Winx have a confrontation against the Trix, in which Tecna assists the girls with a shield to counteract Icy's attack. Later in Alfea, for Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx, was given a special assignment to clean the school without magic or technology. This upsets Tecna. She denies the help of Flora and tries to figure it out herself. She puts the bucket on her head and tries to clean a picture with a broom, because she never had to deal with not using magic, apparently she changed her mind when she accidentally dropped a painting. During the visit of the specialists, who came at the request of the Winx to finish cleaning faster, Tecna creates a close bond with Timmy, she also helps to stop a creature and the Trix who had broken into Alfea. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Tecna and the Winx their magical powers. The next day, Tecna encourages Bloom for the test in a rational way, telling her that don't mess up. Later, Tecna appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test. Winx Club Revenge of the Trix Tecna has short appearances; first when she is seen walking with the Winx, while analyzing the dream that Bloom was sharing with the girls, Tecna successfully manages to project the image of Daphne, based on the details that Bloom gave her. The next day, Tecna is seen finishing packing for the spring break while saying that Flora's words are emotional but true. After the vacations, Tecna is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of technology along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Tecna get the precise location of the redhead fairy, by scanning the data that Musa got with her spell. After the events in the forest, Tecna is in her room with Musa, looking at her screen until Stella, Flora and Bloom suddenly enter, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. When the redhead girl explains to her friends the reason why she needs to talk to Sky, the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fontana guards, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Tecna appears checking her computer, while Bloom leaves Alfea. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Tecna appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Later she is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Tecna, Flora and Musa ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Tecna, Musa, and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Tecna and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Tecna appears celebrating with her friends. Season 2 In this season Tecna has a bigger role than in the previous season. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found wasn't the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complex between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the wildlands when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix when she admits that she did not like not liking him. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix When the new Red Fountain was made, Tecna and some of the Winx was going to meet Helia. Also when Bloom was kidnapped by Avalon, she used her tool to help her see what happened to Bloom. After that, Tecna and the rest of the Winx minus Bloom went into the Phoenix's castle and tried to rescue her with the Specialists including Helia. Season 3 In this season, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on in this season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Tides(and earning her Enchanti in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she'd visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she'd sacrificed her emotion to claim the first of the Water Stars. She was couragous enough to give up everything she loved to save the the magic dimension from Valtor. In the season finale, she'd fought off a fake Timmy, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tecna and the rest of the Winx helped Bloom to find her parents and solve the final mystery behind Domino. Season 4 When the season started, Tecna along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach at Alfea. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastphosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice, and didn't believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom wasn't who they were looking for. Afterwards, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clarice confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. Winx Club: Magical Adventure In the movie, Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeated. Season 5 Tecna hepls the Winx on the quest to find the Book of Sirenix but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find the Book of Sirenix by the Trix. Appearance Civilian Tecna is a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes and a pale skin tone. Her daily outfit from Season 1 consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her outfit from season 2 and 3 is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl earrings. Her hair length increased in 4th season. In Season 4 she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears a violet shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewerly. Like Bloom she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. Winx(Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Tecna's Winx/Charmix outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Tecna Winx.JPG Tecna Nick Transformation.png Charmix Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a tranmitter-shaped waistbag. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of flattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Believix Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eyeshadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Sophix Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. Lovix Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix Harmonix Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix , but with light green and lilac straps. Sirenix Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is reacolored dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna's power is Technology, and are entirely based on Technology, digital energy and electricity. She can also create shields of green energy, as well as digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time, or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes . Transformations __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters